


displacement

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [72]
Category: Free!
Genre: Infectious Horniness, Invisible Third, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Somewhere along the way, the wires in Rin's heart got crossed.





	displacement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=16359537#cmt16359537) Sousuke/Rin, Rin/Haru, Sousuke and Rin roleplay Haru and Rin and things get fucked up when the real Haru wanders in from the pool.

Being with Sousuke was easy. He had just appeared one day, handsome and broad, a small smile on his lips, directed right at Rin. Rin felt a jolt run through him, excitement mixing with an almost sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach -- one that he later would recognize as arousal. 

Samezuka was a boy’s school and Rin had always assumed that because of that, his inexperience in the ways of love and sex wasn't that unusual. Of course, the other boys bragged and bullshitted about how they'd pulled this and that girl from the neighboring school, but Rin had never paid attention to it. His focus was always razor-straight -- on swimming and on beating Haru. 

But Sousuke presented a twist, a challenge, a fork in the road. Rin could ignore it and they would slip back to their old friendship -- try it out for size, see if it still fit. 

Or. 

They could try something new. 

Rin felt Sousuke watching him, his eyes cautious and his manner reserved. But always watching. When had Sousuke learned to do that -- to hide his emotions so well that even Rin, the person who knew him best, could only guess at what he was feeling? When had Sousuke learned to lie like that? 

(But the truth, Rin would discover, came with its own traps.) 

“I want to have sex,” Rin said bluntly one day, several weeks into the school year. Sousuke, who had been snoozing on the top bunk, stirred a little with a quiet snort. Rin thought he was still asleep before he saw a pair of blue-green eye trained at him, narrowed in thought.

“Get a girlfriend,” Sousuke said with a yawn. “Or a toy.” 

“Shut up,” Rin said, climbing up to the top of their bed. “Don't pretend you haven't thought about it too.” 

Sousuke sat up. His smile seemed almost malicious. “Are you sure you can handle it, Rin?” 

“Why don't you show me?” Rin said, pushing Sousuke down. He wanted to see what that perfect body could do. 

*

They started having sex pretty regularly after that. 

Annoyingly, Sousuke knew much more about sex than Rin did, though he refused to share the source of his knowledge. Sousuke liked taking risks, fucking Rin in places where they could almost get caught, letting Rin fuck him in places where they would be caught, except for some slim chance of deniability. 

Sex had rotted his brain, Rin realized. Otherwise he would never -- really, he wouldn't agree to half the things Sousuke suggested. 

Then, the worst thing that could've happened _did_ happen. In the middle of a fuck, his cock aching to spill, Rin moaned Haru's name while sucking Sousuke’s cock. He froze for a moment, his mouth falling open. Sousuke looked livid, jealous making him ugly for a moment. 

Rin pulled away, panicking. What the fuck had he done? What the fuck was wrong with him? He'd already moved past normalcy with his relationship with Sousuke and now his traitorous brain wasn't even satisfied with that? He had to pull Haru into it too? 

(He remembered last year with a wave of heat throughout his body, the way Haru’s lean body had felt against his. Perfect. Untouched. _His_ , if he wanted it. And he'd wanted it. He still wanted it.) 

Rin felt something brush against his face and he looked up, startled. Sousuke, dressed now in boxer shorts (while Rin was still uselessly, stupidly naked) and had bent down towards him. He didn't look angry anymore, just thoughtful. 

“Rin,” he said softly. “You wanna talk about it?” 

“Shut up!” Rin bawled, feeling like he would cry. “I don't want to!” 

“You can do it with him,” Sousuke said carefully. “I don't mind.” 

“Liar,” Rin muttered. “You mind a lot.” He remembered Sousuke’s face when he'd said Haru’s name -- the mixture of jealousy and anger that had changed him utterly. 

“I don't, I want you -- I want you to be happy.” 

“I don't want to do it with Haru! What the fuck, Sousuke! Why are you pushing me?” 

“I'm not, I --” for the first time, Sousuke looked uncertain. “If you wanted, I could -- be Haru for you. You could see what it was like then.” 

Rin started hyperventilating. The thought alone made his brain start to melt in his head, even as some practical part of him was protesting that there was no way Sousuke would ever succeed in what he was suggesting. 

They were too different, Sousuke and Haru, to even contemplate. While Haru was sleek, in the water and out of it, Sousuke was bulk and mass. If they were both like water, Haru was calm like summer ocean and Sousuke was the storm. 

Rin loved them, wanted them _both._

Rin felt Sousuke’s hands making soothing circles on his skin. “Rin, I can do it for you,” he said softly and Rin felt like crying from anger and gratitude. 

*

No one was supposed to be in the showers -- the joint practice had ended early that day, though the Iwatobi guys had slowed things down with their shenanigans. Rin smiled at the thought of some the things Nagisa had pulled -- up to and including stealing Ai’s goggles and hiding it ---

“Rin,” Sousuke said suddenly, turning back to him. He’d slicked his hair back and was looking at him earnestly. He’d even managed to get an Iwatobi High School necktie from somewhere, which he took off and tied around Rin’s eyes. 

“Wait, Sousuke…” Rin said, a little alarmed as his chest bumped against the wall. 

“Remember what you said,” Sousuke said, his voice muffled and then Rin almost shrieked when he felt his jammers being pulled down and something wet lick at his hole. “Fuck! Haru would not do this!” 

Sousuke chuckled from behind him. “It’s a fantasy, Rin. It doesn’t have to be in-character.” 

Then he began to Rin off, making him squirm helplessly between Sousuke’s hand and his tongue. It wasn’t like being with Haru at all, he was pretty sure, but his stupid, traitorous mind couldn’t decide what name he wanted to say, so he panted out both. “Sou -- ooh, there, there, ah, Haru, please -- ah -- fuck --” 

He was going to come, he was going to -- 

When suddenly, he heard a noise behind him, something like a shriek and a gasp. Rin whipped around, pulling the blindfold from his eyes. Staring at them, eyes wide, was Haru, still in his jammers, still dripping from the pool. 

Rin wanted to die. 

Sousuke got up with an annoyed sigh. “Why are you still here, Nanase? Pool closed an hour ago.” 

“I -- uh -- is that my tie?” Haru pointed to the green tie that was still in Rin’s hand. 

Rin glared at Sousuke, who gave him an exaggerated shrug. 

“You should shower before you prune,” he said to the both of them and that was how Rin ended up showing between his boyfriend and his friend whose name he’d been shouting when he had come a few minutes before. 

Haru was shooting him quick, suspicious glances at him. Sousuke was whistling under his breath. He was finished early and left without a backwards glance. It was only with a certain stiffness of his back that Rin knew that the situation had to be weird for him too. 

“Rin,” Haru said urgently, tugging at his arm. 

“What --?” Rin said as Haru kissed him. 

For a few, blessed moments, Rin’s mind was completely blank. He found perfect solace there, pressed against the curve of Haru’s mouth. Then he sighed and murmured almost to himself, “ _Sousuke…"_

”


End file.
